you
by shintarou
Summary: kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu, itu bukan masalah, 'kan? {koleksi ficlet imayoshi & momoi}
1. Chapter 1

**You**

**kurobasu (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**

**story is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

* * *

><p>"Naa, Momoi-san," panggil Imayoshi, "Nggak bareng Aomine-kun?" mereka ada di sudut lapangan, satu bangku cokelat yang panjang dan suara decit sepatu, memenuhi pendengaran.<p>

Latihan basket hari ini cukup padat. Mengingat kemampuan Aomine berkembang layaknya roket, Imayoshi sebagai kapten mengambil keputusan untuk meningkatkan keterampilan setiap individu dalam tim. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka yang akan mengimbangi permainan Aomine?

Alhasil, liburan pun mereka datang ke sekolah untuk berlatih dengan menu yang disiapkan oleh pelatih dan tentu saja, 'resep' spesial dari Momoi. Ditambah iming-iming Sakurai akan memasak banyak, semangat tim Touou pun semakin berkobar.

Imayoshi terbiasa dengan kehadiran Aomine di sisi Momoi. Aomine seringkali berkomentar pendek dan terkesan tak peduli dengan Momoi, tapi Imayoshi tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Aomine sebenarnya perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.

Jadilah, Imayoshi menjaga jarak terhadap adik kelas yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak dulu—mencari aman dari masalah dengan Aomine. Wajar jika banyak lelaki menaruh hati pada Momoi. Gadis itu manis, dan tak banyak tingkah. Meskipun ia dikelilingi oleh laki-laki, tapi Momoi menjaga sikapnya.

Dan ya, Imayoshi suka akan hal itu.

"Imayoshi-san?" Momoi agak terkejut. Terlalu serius mengontrol latihan tiap orang di ruangan basket ini, Momoi sampai lupa untuk melemaskan bahu. Imayoshi bisa melihat catatan yang Momoi buat di bukunya; detail, rapi dan lengkap dengan grafiknya. "Ano... Aomine-kun sedang beli minuman untuk semuanya,"

Meskipun perempuan ini tidak bisa memasak, saat menjalankan tugas sebagai manajer, Momoi pantas diacungi jempol.

"Hoo... tumben sekali dia mau disuruh," Imayoshi tersenyum dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Kalau Momoi-san yang menyuruh, semalas apapun Aomine tetap dipenuhi ya,"

"Araaa... aku tahu, Aomine-kun keluar supaya tidak kusuruh latihan terus,"

"Lagipula... dia 'kan sudah tak perlu aku jaga lagi," kata Momoi tiba-tiba merasa tak enak pada Imayoshi entah kenapa, "Aomine-kun teman masa kecilku sih," lalu Momoi menghela napas lagi, "Aku jadi terbiasa mengawasinya agar tidak tejadi kekacauan,"

"Begitu? Kau peduli sekali dengan segala hal tentang Aomine-kun, ya, Momoi-san," komentar Imayoshi, mengambil tempat di sebelah Momoi dan meluruskan kakinya yang cukup sakit. Efek tidak latihan selama seminggu akibat ujian akhir semester membuat otot-ototnya kaku dan mendadak bengkak. Sial.

Tungkai kanannya terlihat aneh dengan benjolan mencolok diantara kulit putihnya yang pucat.

"Imayoshi-san, kakimu butuh kompresan," Momoi jelas kaget melihat si kapten ternyata punya masalah serius. "Tunggu sebentar," Gadis itu berdiri dan berlari keluar menuju UKS.

Tak lama, Momoi kembali dengan handuk putih dan wadah air. Ada beberapa gulungan perban dan satu kotak P3K. Sekalian saja, jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada yang cedera lagi, Momoi tak perlu bolak-balik.

Momoi berjongkok dan menyentuh kulit Imayoshi. Bahkan untuk hal kecil seperti itu, Imayoshi menahan ringisan. Kapten dengan wajah preman pun ternyata tak bisa menjaga imej jika sedang kesakitan.

Momoi menempelkan handuk dingin perlahan pada kulit Imayoshi yang berwarna ungu. Si cowok berambut hitam meringis, lagi. Bengkaknya parah sekali. "Apa... menu latihannya terlalu berat? Maaf ya Imayoshi-san,"

"Aku yang salah," Imayoshi meringis lagi, kakinya mati rasa. "Kamu tak perlu minta maaf, Momoi-san,"

Momoi menggelengkan kepala, mencelup si handuk ke wadah berisi air dingin dan kembali menempelkannya di kaki Imayoshi. Dingin dan sakit bercampur, menjalari syaraf-syarafnya. Kali ini, Imayoshi lebih baikan. Imayoshi menghela napas lega dan menyisir rambutnya ke arah belakang.

"Imayoshi-san," panggil Momoi, mengklarifikasi status hubungannya dengan Aomine. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu, Imayoshi-san," Momoi mengoreksi, "Sebatas teman kecil saja!"

"Benarkah?" Imayoshi meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Ya?" Momoi malah balik bertanya, keheranan. Ada apa? Tumben sekali Imayoshi bertingkah seperti ini.

"Aha—maaf, maaf, Momoi-san," Imayoshi mengacak-acak kepala adik kelasnya itu. "Daritadi aku menginterogasimu terus,"

"Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu," Imayoshi mengakui niat sebenarnya. Untuk masalah ini, jujur merupakan pilihan terbaik.

"Ha? Ada masalah apa memangnya?" Momoi masih mengompres kaki Imayoshi.

"Hubunganmu dengan Aomine-kun. Tidak lebih dari sahabat, bukan?"

Momoi mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau kupanggil Satsuki-san, boleh?" Imayoshi turun dari bangku dan duduk di depan Momoi. Pertanyaan begitu jelas dan langsung ke inti, Momoi gelagapan.

Baru pertamakali Momoi berhadapan dengan Imayoshi, berdua saja, dalam momen bertensi serius seperti ini. Apalagi Imayoshi memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang biasanya ketutupan. Imayoshi mengambil perban dan mulai membalut tungkainya.

"T-tentu saja boleh, Imayoshi-san!" Momoi membereskan handuk dan membantu Imayoshi mentapping tungkainya.

Tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan persis adegan klise di sinetron murahan. Ketika Momoi terkesiap dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, Imayoshi melepaskan kacamata dan bertanya,

"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, itu bukan masalah, kan?"

Yang ada, sebelum Momoi sempat bereaksi, di hadapan mereka, Aomine yang baru sampai, bengong, tak percaya, terpaku, kantung plastik di tangannya terjatuh, dan botol-botol minuman bergelindingan ke segala arah.


	2. Chapter 2

**you**

**kuroko no basuke {c} fujimaki tadatoshi**

an; Saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan sebuah koleksi ficlet, anda bisa membacanya secara terpisah atau menjadi cerita bersambung yang simpel dan pendek. Saya suka sekali dengan kombinasi mereka!

Terima kasih banyak untuk review anda semua di chapter sebelumnya. Saya sangat senang dan menghargai apresiasi kalian semua!

.

.

.

{O}

1.

**#pergi**

**karena setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan.**

"Aomine-kun lihat Imayoshi-san?"

Momoi melihat ke sekeliling, anak kelas tiga seperti lautan manusia disni. Tinggi tubuh yang tidak memadai, dan Aomine menjadi satu-satunya dimana Momoi bisa mendapat bantuan untuk mencari orang.

Aomine mengernyit dan menengok kanan-kiri, menemukan sesosok berkacamata yang tak disangka bisa meraih penghargaan nilai ujian tertinggi, menerima beberapa nasihat dari guru.

Ya, sekali lagi Aomine hanya tidak menyangka. Lelaki itu, kaptennya sekaligus orang yang tak bisa ditebak. Cara berpikirnya, kelakuannya, lalu maksimalnya penggunaan kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Aomine selalu kalah bermain poker dengan Imayoshi. Ralat, nermain game apapun kecuali basket.

"Tuh, di barisan paling depan." Aomine menunjuk arahnya, "Buruan, orang itu lagi populer sekarang, nanti dia keburu pergi,"

"Ah terima kasih! Aomine-kun pulang duluan saja, ya tidak usah menungguku lagi!"

Aomine heran.

Ada urusan apa Momoi mencari Imayoshi?

.

"Selamat ya Imayoshi-san untuk penghargaannya!"

Momoi merapatkan jasnya. Cuaca hari ini cerah tapi angin sebaliknya. Bekas-bekas musim dingin masih tersisa, ditambah upacara pelepasan siswa kelas tiga. Artinya, Imayoshi, Susa dan Wakamatsu... akan pergi.

Imayoshi tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus manajer klub Touou. "Terima kasih, Momoi-san," dari semua ucapan selamat yang menghujaninya, Imayoshi tahu, ucapan Momoi yang paling ikhlas dan menyenangkan.

"Imayoshi-san mau lanjut kemana?"

Imayoshi membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum. Raut wajah Momoi kecewa dan tidak rela. Dan Imayoshi suka. Suka karena berarti _Momoi mengkhawatirkannya_ bukan yang lain, hanya Imayoshi.

"Ara..." Imayoshi terkekeh, "Aku diterima di Todai,"

"Hebatnya..." prediksi Momoi benar. Sekolah prestisius bukanlah masalah untuk Imayoshi. Tapi membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang harus bersaing dengan ratusan orang, ratusan ribu orang, hanya untuk masuk ke fakultas yang sama dengan Imayoshi, membayangkannya pun Momoi tak sanggup. Besok dia akan mencari les tambahan. Belajar lebih giat.

Supaya bisa masuk ke Todai juga.

Supaya bisa bersama Imayoshi lagi.

"Dan pasti Imayoshi-san sibuk," Momoi tertawa, tapi bukan berati ia bahagia, "Sibuk dan melupakan kami,"

Sangat menyedihkan apabila semua itu terjadi, Imayoshi melupakannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian _terutama Momoi-san_," Imayoshi pintar untuk menyadari, membaca ekspresi, mendengar suara parau Momoi, Imayoshi tahu dan paham, tahu dan mengerti, "Aku akan sesekali main kesini,"

_Justru Momoi-san yang akan selalu kuingat._

Karena dia juga sama. Sama seperti Momoi. Dia juga tidak mau berpisah tapi Imayoshi ada untuk masa depan. Imayoshi punya tujuan dan punya keinginan.

"Besok kalian sudah tidak ada disini lagi," ada kesedihan yang tersirat jelas, "Klub pasti sepi..."

"Nanti anak kelas satu yang baru masuk," Imayoshi menghibur, "Aku yakin Momoi-san memberi tes macam-macam pada mereka,"

"Tidak ada kapten seperti Imayoshi-san,"

"Pasti nanti ada anak kelas satu yang hebat. Aomine juga bisa menjadi kapten,"

"Tapi bukan Imayoshi-san,"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau bukan Imayoshi-san..." kalimat Momoi terhenti oleh jatuhnya airmata di pipinya sendiri. Oh tidak, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis? Bukannya bagus jika Imayoshi bisa diterima di universitas yang bagus seprti itu? Kenapa Momoi _harus bersedih?_

"Kenapa?"

Momoi menggeleng. Dia juga tidak tahu. Bisa-bisanya merusak hari pertama musim semi dengan cengeng seperti ini. Imayoshi buru-buru mengelap lelehan airmata Momoi dengan punggung tangannya,

"Kenapa menangis?" kenapa harus menangis?

Momoi terisak pelan,

"Aku hanya memikirkan nanti ...aku pasti _akan sangat merindukan _Imayoshi-san,"

Imayoshi terpaku. _Momoi akan sangat merindukannya. _

Mereka tidak tahu, Aomine mendengarkan keduanya diantara keramaian orang-orang dan mendengus kasar—jelas saja, _dia tidak akan pulang tanpa Momoi._


End file.
